


Central Park take 2

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max returns to Central Park, but this time he isn't the one doing the rescuing.





	Central Park take 2

I am overwhelmed by the love that  **Magnus Doesn't Share** has gotten.

OVERWHELMED. xoxoxoxooxox

Now that it is completed, I can get back to Max and his adventures.

What I find most intriguing is that I can not only revisit the episodes that occured before  **Waking Sleeping Alec** , but I can also add more goodies to  **the Rune Series** as a whole.

Let us begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out of the portal and looks around. The sun is shining.

He is ready for anything and anybody.

Poppa reinforced his invisibility glamour so that not even Past Magnus would be able to see Max.

Max realizes that this is Central Park but wonders why. He made sure his program would always pick an unique time so that there is no danger of him revisiting one and he made sure that the program recognized that he had already been here when Daddy was seven, so why is he back?

Max looks to his right and sees a young man running towards him. As he gets closer, Max can see a familiar rune on his neck.

Max smiles, yes it's Daddy, but now he is a teenager.

Alec is in a black tshirt, black sweatpants and black sneakers.

He runs past Max, who is tempted to touch his future father but doesn't.

He watches as Alec stops at a bench to tie his shoelace.

Max's eye is caught by a portal opening up. A man walks out.

A man with a circle rune on his neck.

Max gasps. He watches as the man takes out a seraph blade, and walks towards his unsuspecting father.

Just as Max is ready to break Poppa and Daddy's number one rule ( _do not interfere_ ), a man comes out from behind a tree. He grabs the Circle member's neck and snaps it.

Max's eyes widen, it's Poppa.

Magnus and Max watch as young Alec finishes tying his lace, and continues with his jog through the park.

Magnus snaps his fingers and the dead Circle member disappears.

Magnus turns around and looks in Max's direction with his cat's eyes.

Magnus glances around and says coldly, "The only reason I haven't dismantled your invisibility glamour is because I don't sense you as a threat to him."

Max holds his breath and tries not to cry. He has never heard Poppa talk to him or Daddy in that cold a tone.

Magnus continues, "He is under my protection, and I will come after you if you try to harm him."

Max is scared to move for fear that Magnus will realize where he is.

Magnus nods, "I'll take your silence as an acknowledgement of what I said."

He creates a portal and leaves the Park.

Max waits five minutes before he creates a portal, with a shaky hand, back to the loft.

Max walks into the loft and stands there.

Alec walks out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee, "Max, back already?"

Max looks at Alec with terrified eyes.

Alec puts the mug on the table and comes over to Max, "By the angel, Max, what happened? You're trembling." He puts his arms around Max as Max buries his face in his father's neck.

Magnus comes out of the bedroom, "Max, what happened?"

Hearing Magnus' voice, Max presses closer to Alec.

Alec and Magnus look at each other over Max's head. Alec gently kisses his son's head, "Blueberry, whatever Poppa told you back there, it's only because he doesn't know who you are. Poppa would never hurt you."

Max looks up at Alec, who smiles at him and kisses his forehead, "Poppa loves you."

Max nods, he lets Alec go and runs to Magnus. Magnus holds him tight.

Alec asks, "Where were you?"

Max rests his head on Magnus' shoulder, "Central Park."

Alec looks at him confused, "Central Park, when?"

"You were younger than me."

Alec looks at Magnus as Magnus lets Max go saying, "I need a drink."

Alec watches as Magnus goes to the bar, "Magnus, I thought you never returned to the Park after you saw me with Jace?"

Magnus ignores the question as he makes his martini.

Max picks up Alec's mug and magically warms up his coffee, "You are going to need this, Daddy."

Alec takes the mug with a sigh. He walks into the living room and sits on the sofa.

Max pours himself a glass of orange juice and sits next to Alec.

Magnus finishes making his drink. He takes a sip as he walks over to a chair and sits down.

Magnus takes another sip, "Actually I said, if I needed to walk I went to Prospect Park instead, I never said that I 'never returned' there. I can say the same for you."

Alec shakes his head, "Don't put this on me. I missed the Park and after a few years, I started jogging through it."

Magnus shrugs and takes a sip of his martini.

Max looks at Magnus, "How did you know Daddy was in danger?"

Alec looks at Magnus with wide eyes, "By the angel, what?"

Magnus sighs and finishes his martini in one gulp. He smiles at Alec, "Alexander, my love, my life, my angel, my husband, my worst nightmares were the ones when you were killed before we even meet."

"By the angel."

Magnus nods, "Yes. That is why when our eyes meet for the first time, it was magical, to say the least. All those times when I stayed hidden from you, I wondered if we were ever going to look at each other. When you walked past me, I thought it was just another one of those times, then I turned around and I finally saw your beautiful eyes and your smile."

Alec blushes, "So what about the Park?"

Magnus sighs, "I never saw your smile in my nightmares, only your death."

.

.

.

_Magnus is in Central Park. He sighs. He hasn't been here in a long time._

_He sees a young male jogger coming towards him. As he gets closer, Magnus can see a large deflect/block rune on the left side of his neck._

_A ShadowHunter. Magnus absently wonders if this is the same boy he followed in this very park so many years ago._

_The ShadowHunter jogs past Magnus. Magnus watches as he stops at a bench to tie a loose shoelace._

_A portal opens and a man walks out. Magnus sees the Circle rune on his neck. Magnus watches as he walks towards the ShadowHunter. The man takes out a seraph blade and stabs the ShadowHunter in the back._

.

.

.

Magnus gets up and with a shaking hand, pours himself another martini. He turns around and Alec is standing there. Alec takes the glass out of Magnus' hand. He presses Magnus' hand against his heart and gently kisses him.

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Even after all this time, I still can't handle you dying."

Alec kisses him again, "I'm not going anywhere."

Magnus smiles, "We are stuck with each other."

"Yes."

Max smiles as Magnus picks his glass up and his fathers walk over to the sofa and sit down.

Magnus takes a sip, "That is when I woke up. It was morning, so I figured I needed to get to the Park right away. I walked until I found the location from my nightmare and then I waited. I felt the familiar peace come over me as you jogged closer. When you went past me, I so wanted to say something, but I wasn't there for that. I saw you stop to tie your shoe. I waited only a few minutes until the portal opened and the Circle member appeared. A rage that I never felt before took over and once he got close enough I snapped his neck like a twig."

Magnus stops to take a sip of his martini.

Alec's eyes are wide as he looks at his husband, "How did I not know this was going on behind me?"

Magnus shrugs, "He never spoke, nor did I."

"But I should have sensed you were there, like I did when I was younger."

"I don't know, maybe your parabatai bond deterred any other bonds."

Alec looks at Magnus gently.

Magnus smiles at him, "I got over that insecurity a long time ago, Alexander. You wanted a reason why, and that is the only thing I can think of."

Alec kisses Magnus, "Okay. Ancient history. You may continue."

Magnus laughs, "Thank you. After I killed him, I looked at you. You had finished tying your shoes and went back to your jog. I watched your back until you rounded a corner and disappeared from my sight. I got rid of the body but I sensed that there was somebody else watching you."

Max gets up from the sofa and sits on the coffee table in front of his fathers. Magnus puts his glass down and takes one of Max's hands in his.

He smiles at Max, "I'm sorry I scared you, Max, but I had no way of knowing who you were. All I knew is that somebody was there hiding behind a very powerful invisibility glamour." Magnus laughs, "One that I created. If I had known, I would have asked who you were."

Max smiles, "And I would have told you that I was your son."

Alec smiles, "Magnus would have asked who was your mother."

Max giggles, "And I would have said, I have two fathers that love each other, I don't need a mother."

Magnus smiles, "Hearing that, I would be scared to know my future but would still ask who."

Max's eyes twinkle, "I would only tell you that it's that teenager you just saved."

Magnus laughs, "At which point, I would have caught up to the jogging ShadowHunter."

Alec smiles, "And?"

Magnus sighs, "I don't know. You would have been seventeen, maybe eighteen, I truly doubt Maryse and especially Robert would have allowed their barely legal son to get involved with a centuries old warlock. But on the other hand, knowing that you were my future, I wouldn't have given up without a fight."

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus, "That would have changed history."

"I know, but thinking back to my mindset at the time, changing history would have been better than waiting five or six years to meet you."

Alec smiles and rests his head on Magnus' shoulder, "Max did you enjoy your trip into our past?"

Max smiles at his fathers, "It was entertaining."

Magnus rests his head against Alec's, "Except for a few minutes?"

Max nods, "Yes, seeing you as the High Warlock of Brooklyn was scary."

Alec smiles, "Yes, your Poppa is a dangerous man."

Magnus kisses Alec's head, "Especially when a certain ShadowHunter is concerned."

Max smiles, "Clary?"

Magnus sniffs, "It's way past your bedtime."

Max giggles as he stands up. He kisses his fathers good night and walks to his bedroom.

Alec looks at Magnus, "How many nightmares did you have about me?"

Magnus glances at Max's bedroom, "Too many. Hopefully he won't visit them all."

"Magnus..."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, I saved you every time. I made sure that you were alive for me to finally look at your face and to hear you say my name. Ancient history, Alexander."

Alec sighs, "Fine. You weren't kidding, when you said that you were protecting me."

Magnus nods, "With my last breath, I would have stood between you and danger."

Alec kisses him. Magnus slides his hand into Alec's hair and pulls him close.

Alec gasps, "Bedroom."

Magnus nods as he stands up. He pulls Alec to his feet and pulls him close. He kisses Alec, his hand sliding into Alec's pants.

Alec walks backwards to their bedroom as Magnus kisses and touches him.

Once they get in the bedroom and fall onto the bed, Magnus gets rid of their clothes with a flick of his wrist.

The only thing stronger than Magnus' need to protect Alec, is his desire to make love to him.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't worry, Max will be going to Alec's and Lydia's wedding as well as his fathers' but this was in my head and now I can think about weddings. :D


End file.
